


умеренность

by Medoch



Series: добродетели [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: в лёгких Иваидзуми остывает что-то мёртвое и холодное





	

Ойкава смотрит в полные ярости глаза и тянет что-то вроде _"ой, ну и как же так получилось"_. По-шлюшьи растягивает гласные, прикладывается к полупустой бутылке виски. Потому что, кроме шуток, он и в самом деле не ебёт, как так получилось, что будет дальше и какого хера делает его чудесное тело, пока разум благополучно отдыхает в алкогольном угаре.

Иваидзуми смотрит хмуро и откровенно зло, едва ли не рычит. Глаза, обычно тёмные, наливаются золотым цветом, словно светятся изнутри.

Вообще, Ойкава знает, что они светятся.

И знает, что если он не остановится сейчас, потом будет очень-очень больно соскребать себя с пола и лечить ожоги.

Ойкава много чего знает: он, чёрт возьми, кто угодно, но не идиот, однако это не повод остановиться.

И, знаете, проблема даже не в том, что Тоору пьян вдрызг.

Проблема в том, что Ойкава ебал субординацию, ебал чувство самосохранения, ебал вообще всё, что можно было ебать в его состоянии. Быть главным координатором Варии - легко, если ты не неуверенный в себе завистливый утырок со склонностью к алкоголизму (кем, собственно, Ойкава и является). Если ты не мечтал в детстве о том, что будешь адептом правосудия (что, собственно, Ойкава и делал).

Если твоя жизнь не пошла по пизде с самого начала (что, собственно, является правдой для всей Варии в целом).

Ойкава просит почти ласково: _Ива-чан, пожалуйста, иди на хуй_ , но Ива-чан - гордый ублюдок, Ива-чан сам кого хочешь на хуй насадит.

Насаждать - это его работа, в общем-то. А кого, что и куда - уже не особенно важно.

Собственно, именно поэтому Тоору сейчас смотрит на своего босса снизу вверх и растягивает потрескавшиеся губы в мерзкой улыбке, поэтому по-шлюшьи тянет гласные и спрашивает: _ой, ну как же так получилось._ Хаджиме нужен плевок в рожу, иначе он зазнается и слетит с катушек.

Ойкава знает, Ойкава был послушным мальчиком прошлого босса Варии.

(и собственноручно спустил в него всю обойму)

Так что вот она, его личная добродетель. Ежедневный ритуал плевка в рожу с мыслью о том, что этот-то точно будет последним - и даже не потому, что у Иваидзуми закончится терпение, нет.

Потому что координатор Варии - цель весьма и весьма заманчивая.

(и с классной задницей, если кто не знал)

Вариться в этом мафиозном дерьме - значит постоянно ожидать пулю в лоб. Или в висок. Или в спину. Или в задницу. Или не пулю, а здоровенный хер - тут уж как повезёт (если вообще повезёт). Вариться в этом дерьме - значит уметь отрезать лишние желания гильотиной рамок.

Умеренность, чтоб её.

Тоору лежит на холодном асфальте и смотрит на звёзды, думая, что его неистово заебало каждый раз соскребать себя с пола и двигаться дальше. Неистово заебало растягивать губы в улыбке, перед этим хорошенько обкорнав лезущие изо всех щелей несбыточные желания и надежды. Неистово заебало отхватывать за десятерых просто за собственное существование.

_Неистово заебал Хаджиме Иваидзуми._

Тоору лежит и думает, потому что встать он сможет только часов через шесть - пламя босса имеет забавное парализующее свойство, о котором он, к счастью, не знает.

Забавно, что координатор Варии - единственный, кого Иваидзуми бил и не убил. Ещё забавнее только то, что координатор Варии не считает это плюсом.

Бар, в котором Ойкава нажрался в этот раз, невероятно близок к трущобам, и поэтому вероятность очнуться со здоровенным хером в заднице или не проснуться вообще тут достигает девяносто восьми целых и трёх десятых процента. Вероятность того, что кто-либо откликнется на крики о помощи - Тоору прикидывает примерные цифры, мысленно усмехаясь - стремится к нулю.

А если учесть ещё и то, что Ойкава физически не может закричать - отметается вовсе.

 _Есть и хорошие новости,_ усмехается он сам себе, _тут хорошо видно звёзды. Ты же любишь звёзды, Тоору. Ты же всегда их любил._

_Просто не сложилось, Тоору._

_Со всей твоей жизнью не сложилось, извини уж, хуйня случается, тебя не было в планах.  
_  
Ойкава усмехается сам себе и не может даже поёжиться от холода: тело больше похоже на кусок мёртвого мяса, чем на что-то живое, разве что сердце бьётся довольно ощутимо, хотя и медленно. В воздухе воняет осенью, трупами и порохом - мешанина запахов ударяет в нос, но Тоору к ней уже привык.

Тоору привык быть мусором, грязью под ногтями, ненужным, неправильным, недоломанным мальчишкой. Тоору привык быть тем, кем надо, кем стоит быть: это едва ли страшно после стольких лет бесцельного бродяжничества. Чужие ботинки упираются в затылок - и вот это уже немного страшно.

Ойкава смотрит в тёмные глаза, но протянуть привычные оскорбления не получается; даже прохрипеть привычное " _пошёл на хуй_ " не получается, холод пробирает до костей (и отчасти это заслуга Хаджиме).

Иваидзуми смотрит с минуту, а потом говорит: _поднимайся, мусор_.

Ойкава думает, что пока всё идёт отлично. У него даже руки не дрожат, в конце концов, благодаря расчудесному пламени. Надо только выдавить усмешку. Только сказать: _Ива-чан, свали на хуй, мне тут и без тебя хорошо_. Только глазами это выразить.

Босс уходит бесшумно, так же, как пришёл. Тоору хочется, чтобы он вернулся, назвал координатора ублюдочным слабаком, вытащил пересобранную беретту с золотой гравировкой и выпустил в грудь Ойкавы всю ёбаную обойму до последней пули.

(тогда ныть в груди, возможно, перестало бы)

Ближе к рассвету Ойкава встаёт, конечно же. Поправляет мятую, окровавленную рубашку, блюёт за кустом, ощущая, как отходняк накатывает волнами, нашаривает в кармане мятых брюк родной нож-бабочку (хотя хотелось бы - пачку крепких сигарет), мобильник и мятую двадцатку. Предрассветный город - его никому не нужные окраины, точнее - расцветают на востоке розоватыми отсветами, люди только-только просыпаются, загораются жёлтым лампочки на кухнях.

Трущобы, конечно же, никогда не спят.

И свет там никогда не горит.

Ойкава вырос в трущобах, такое трудно забыть.

К восьми утра Тоору добирается до офиса, разваливается в кресле и принимается за работу, положив хуй на всё, кроме информации, информаторов и кучи звонящих телефонов. Голова гудит, но это никого не волнует: у Ойкавы нет ничего, и он готов выцеплять куски собственного счастья любым способом, даже если это будет стоить ему головы.

Лучше сдохнуть счастливым, чем долго прожить в дерьме.

(хотя шансы на то, что он сдохнет счастливым, не превышают процента)

Всё повторяется по кругу. Всё всегда повторяется по кругу - мир вообще цикличная штука, круглая, как анальное отверстие, и ведущая в такую же полную задницу. Чёрный не сменяется белым, нет: всё на самом деле цвета монотонного серого дерьма, вроде бетона, табачного пепла и неба в ноябре.

Ойкава надирается в очередном баре - в этот раз поближе к центру и тёплым хостелам, на всякий случай, чтобы не сдохнуть от холода. Надираться - почти традиция: до шума в ушах, боли в голове и мутных мыслей, чтобы не пойти на попятную, чтобы достаточно заплетающимся голосом послать едва ли не самого страшного человека в стране на мужской половой орган без уверенности в собственной сохранности.

Ойкава, впрочем, давно уже ебал сохранность.

И субординацию.

Иваидзуми появляется к шестому шоту, когда в голове Ойкавы остаётся только полыхающая красная боль, ненависть, отчаяние, чуток ответственности и хуева туча умеренности. Гильотина со стуком падает ему на пальцы, обрубая связи с внешним миром.

Ойкава отмахивается от грубых слов с мастерством проститутки, продающейся за десять долларов в холодном переулке. Ойкава плюётся дружелюбием и ядом с мастерством охеренно богатого мудака - ирония в том, что Тоору никогда в жизни не был ни богатым, ни мудаком.

(ирония в том, что он добрее неёбаной монашки)

И, знаете, проблема даже не в том, что Ойкава пьян вдрызг.

Просто что-то щёлкает в голове, как предохранитель беретты в ладони Хаджиме, и Тоору понимает, что это последний раз. Что всё, пиздец, дно, конечная станция, выходи и проследуй на хуй.

Что можно, в принципе, хоть сейчас нажраться и выстрелить себе в рожу, потому что дальше можно получить пулю в лоб. Или в висок. Или в задницу. Или не пулю, а здоровенный хер - тут уж как повезёт. Даже не дальше, а прямо сегодня.

Что-что, а интуиция Ойкаву подвела только раз.

Когда позволила вступить в Варию.

Вокруг шумно, светло и очень жарко, воздух, полный дыма, словно плавится на подходе к лёгким. Тоору улыбается, щурит глаза, кладёт руки на плечи босса - молча, бессловесно, почти доверчиво. Иваидзуми хмурится, настороженно скользит взглядом по полному пьяных людей залу, словно ждёт подвоха.

Ойкава улыбается: _никаких подвохов, Ива-чан._

Ойкава думает: _это последний раз, Ива-чан_.

У него, вроде как, должно тянуть болью под рёбрами. Должны умирать в груди маленькие солнца (которых не было), высыхать моря (которые давно высохли), умирать чудовища (которые не успели родиться). Он, вроде как, должен чувствовать что-нибудь душераздирающее, но - какая ирония: Тоору не чувствует ничего.

Ойкава делает шаг вперёд, вцепляется пальцами в жёсткие тёмные волосы, подаётся ближе, чем мог когда-либо себе позволить, целует, не надеясь на ответ. Хаджиме прожигает ладонями его рубашку, стискивает рёбра, оставляя на них синяки, но Ойкава почти не чувствует боли, потому что Иваидзуми отвечает.

 _Держать себя в рамках было на самом деле хуёвой идеей_ , думает Ойкава.

Хаджиме тащит его в вип-зал, на второй этаж; впивается в запястье невыносимо горячими пальцами.

Тоору не то чтобы готов к тому, что разворачивается в пустой комнате, освещаемой красными лампами. В конце концов, это его несбыточная мечта под номером девять - быть возлюбленным Хаджиме Иваидзуми.

Ну или хотя бы отлюбленным.

Довольствуйся малым, как говорится. Умеренность и всё такое.

Когда Ойкава усмехается, в беззащитном жесте почти ведомого обнажая шею, Иваидзуми хмурится. Оставляет засосы, ожоги и синяки. Не оставляет путей отступления. Ставит шах в девять ходов, растянувшихся в девять лет, а Тоору даже рокировку делать не хочется.

Трепыхаться нет смысла - не в их случае, не в такой ситуации, не сейчас.

Сейчас - красный свет ламп, простыни из бордового шёлка, бутылка вина на тумбочке и проблески золота в тёмных глазах.

Ойкава знает, что его завтра может не наступить. Знает, что его завтра может окраситься в цвет пиздеца. Знает, что реальность уродлива, как гнойник, и от неё не сбежишь ни в тёплую квартиру, ни на работу, ни в смерть.

Потому что смерть, в общем-то, тоже уродлива.

Ойкава знает, понабрался опыта за девять лет ада.

Наверное, поэтому он застревает в этом сейчас: в чужом сиплом дыхании, в запахе табака и пороха, в ледяных простынях, горячих прикосновениях и болезненных ожогах. Хаджиме хмурится, как будто Тоору не ему сейчас отдаётся без боя практически целиком, как будто Тоору не его сейчас выставляет грёбанным богом нового мира, как будто Тоору не лежит под ним в полутьме закрытой комнаты, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь под поцелуи и болезненные прикосновения.

Как будто Тоору - мусор, грязь под ногтями.

Ойкаве почти не больно. Почти - потому что синяки, ожоги и ссадины даже на шёлковых простынях кричат о себе, когда Иваидзуми, кончив, с почти равнодушным видом уходит в душ. Почти - потому что вернувшись, он с жёсткой ухмылкой спрашивает: _ты этого добивался?_ \- указывая пальцем на забрызганные спермой простыни, и у Тоору эти слова застывают где-то под рёбрами, вмерзают, протыкая изнутри острыми гранями льда и не дают дышать.

Ойкава улыбается: _да, Ива-чан._

_Тебе понравилось?_

_Повторим?  
_  
И наблюдает, как золотые глаза тускнеют, как прохладная насмешка мутирует в отвращение.

 _Так и должно быть_ , думает Ойкава.

Онемение приходит медленно и запоздало, отрезает от боли. Тоору засыпает, слыша щелчок замка - почти заботливый жест со стороны босса, хотя и бесполезный до крайности.

Когда он просыпается, ночь всё ещё висит над городом взрезаемой неоновыми вывесками темнотой. На тумбочке вместо бутылки вина лежит беретта, как бы подсказывая: _застрелись на хуй_. _Избавь мир от собственного существования._ Ойкава не задумывается ни на секунду. Взвешивает пистолет в руке - металл холодит ладонь, серебрится в свете ламп, сверкает полированным боком с затёртой гравировкой: Тоору не может разобрать, что там написано.

Может, что-нибудь лиричное, вроде "убей или будь убит".

Или что-нибудь на тему правосудия - "Fiat justitia ruat caelum", например.

Или просто "пошёл на хуй".

Тоору усмехается в кулак, вытаскивает из кармана висящих на изголовье кровати штанов нож-бабочку и добрые два часа с усердием карябает на полированном металлическом боку _"FUCK U IWA-CHAN"_ , после чего безжалостно выкидывает в урну испорченный инструмент.

Люди Клементино врываются в комнату как раз тогда, когда Ойкава снимает пистолет с предохранителя (конечно же не ради выстрела в висок; Тоору ни за что не опустился бы до такого тупого и уродливого самоубийства). Первая пуля пробивает чужой череп почти идеально меж бровей, а на вторую элементарно не хватает времени - пробитая выстрелом рука дёргается, беретта падает на пол с глухим стуком, и Тоору не слышит ничего, кроме звона в ушах.

Люди Клементино все кажутся одинаковыми оловянными солдатиками: светлые волосы, зачёсанные назад, тёмные костюмы-тройки, телосложение два на два, хмурые лица мраморных статуй. Ойкава посылает их на хуй и гадает имена, - _вот тебя зовут Герман, я угадал? а тебя - Зигфрид. а ты будешь Теодор. Тедди!_ \- не получая ни ударов, ни хмурых взглядов.

Цитрусовые мальчики молча везут его в ад.

Ойкава знает, что с ним могут сделать три вещи: убить, пытать и потребовать выкуп.

Ойкава знает, что третье не прокатит. Первый вариант остаётся предпочтительным, но вывести из себя одинаковых мафиози не выходит даже через полтора часа монолога в тесной машине.

Босс Клементино - приземистый молодой корсиканец с ярко-рыжей шевелюрой и ужасным японским прозвищем Шоё.

Босс Клементино - дикая сука.

Пока цитрусовые мальчики тащат его в подвал особняка, обросшего по периметру апельсиновыми деревьями, Шоё улыбчиво, с энтузиазмом порет чушь. Из его рта льётся поток хуйни настолько забористой, что у Ойкавы болят уши.

А потом Тоору садят на жёсткий стул - прямо как в полицейском участке, надо же - и спрашивают, какие отношения связывают его и Иваидзуми.

Ойкава улыбается нарочито хитро, с мастерством театрального актёра заинтересовывая зрителей. Говорит: _мы трахаемся по воскресеньям_. Говорит: _я люблю его_. Говорит: _он не дёрнется, даже если вы перережете мне глотку у него на глазах, так что если вы надеялись на выкуп - проследуйте на хуй._

Последнее, конечно, зря: глаза Шоё наливаются звериным азартом. Он щёлкает диктофоном, и из динамиков слово в слово повторяются три ровные фразы.

Три красивых шага в бездну.

Следующие двадцать два часа Ойкава чувствует только лёгкую обжигающую боль: на груди у него распахивает крылья смольно-чёрный ворон - клеймо семьи Клементино. Шоё вертит в руках телефон, без особого энтузиазма названивая Иваидзуми, и, когда тот наконец берёт трубку, почти подпрыгивает на металлическом стуле.

Говорит: _здравствуй, злобный мудак, давно не слышал твой голос._

Говорит: _я случайно подобрал одну твою игрушку, не хочешь поменяться?_

Говорит: _сдай Вонголу._

И включает запись.

Иваидзуми молчит ещё секунд двадцать после того, как выверенный посыл Ойкавы застывает в воздухе. Тоору усмехается, глядя Шоё в глаза, мол, _выкуси_ , но Хаджиме вдруг ломким голосом называет место и время, где Двенадцатый появится завтра.

Клементино смеётся заливисто и широко, как ребёнок - как ёбаный псих - и уверенно приглашает Иваидзуми _в гости_.

А потом всё катится в жопу настолько быстро, что Тоору не успевает регистрировать события. Двенадцатый не появляется в указанном месте, людей Клементино цепляет полиция, Шоё совершенно бешеным взглядом сверлит фото трупа, пришедшее с аккаунта одного из ненавидящих Варию вонгольских выблядков, и - всё.

Хаджиме стоит под широким балконом виллы и хмурится, наблюдая за смеющимся Клементино. Ойкава смотрит на него сверху вниз и думает, что где-нибудь в другом мире они могли бы быть просто друзьями, бывшими одноклассниками, офисными работниками. Что они могли бы не встретиться никогда или встретиться в раннем детстве. Ойкава смотрит на него сверху вниз и щурит глаза, мол, _прости, Ива-чан, в этот раз всё зашло слишком далеко._

_Попробуем в следующий._

Ворон, распахнувший чёрные крылья, клеймом жжёт грудь и пробивается под рёбра, в лёгкие, заставляя задыхаться. Тоору спиной чувствует улыбку Шоё.

В глазах Иваидзуми медленно расцветает золотой страх.  
____

Это просто показательный расстрел. Только расстреливают, кажется, не Ойкаву, а Хаджиме. Беретта с криво нацарапанной нецензурной надписью, заботливо переданная боссу Варии людьми Шоё, тяжелит руку бесполезным куском металла.

Дон Клементино с улыбкой взмахивает рукой, и безликий мужчина с лицом статуи жмёт на курок.

Раз - Тоору дёргается, кашляет, начинает оседать на пол, но чёртовы цитрусовые твари держат его, как распятого.

Иваидзуми чувствует, как лёгкие опаляет чем-то горячим, как дым.

Два - Тоору хрипит и впивается тупыми ногтями в ладони, улыбается и жмурит глаза.

Дым растекается дальше, жжёт внутри раскалённым железом - Иваидзуми кажется, что пламя неба ест его изнутри.

Три - мутный взгляд темнеет, зрачок разливается по радужке неровным пятном, а тело повисает в чужих руках мёртвым грузом.

В лёгких Иваидзуми остывает что-то мёртвое и холодное, как вода.

На надгробии Ойкавы можно с уверенностью вырезать одно маленькое раздражающее послание. Что-то вроде _"ты проебал своего человека, Ива-чан"_. Что-то вроде _"поздравляю, теперь ты точно один, Ива-чан"_.

(он, конечно, никогда бы так не сказал - усмехнулся бы, может быть, спровоцировал, но не ранил)

На надгробии Ойкавы нет ни имени, ни фото, ни дат.


End file.
